


Saved From My Sadness

by Kmd222me



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmd222me/pseuds/Kmd222me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is just so sad that Suzy’s out of town. But sweet Dan is around to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved From My Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I went through it and found no errors, but I also wrote it on mobile, so beware.
> 
> Also, paragraph sizing might be weird on larger screens because I wrote it on my phone.

He was so sad. At this point, he didn't even know why. It just felt like all the sadness in the world had washed upon him. Maybe he was just being a wimp and should just get over it, or maybe not. His judgment was pretty skewed by the crushing emotions he felt.

Arin wasn't sure how long he'd been crying, but it was giving him a killer headache and he really wanted to stop. He tried several times to pull himself together and quit, but all attempts were futile. They just resulted in another fit of sobbing followed by quiet blubbering. He wasn't even sure how there were any tears left.

He sat in the center of far too many tissues on his bed, alone. As if on queue, Mochi poked his head into the room, meowed, and made his way into Arin's lap.

"H-hey Moch," he sniffed, "how's my g-good boy?"

Mochi simply rubbed himself against Arin's stomach, attempting to comfort him.

"Oh kitty, I wish I could stop crying. This sucks... A lot."

Mochi then made a few loose circles and fully seated himself in Arin's lap for more enjoyable rubbing and petting. Arin continued to stroke down the feline's soft fur, only pausing to grab more tissues.

"God, I miss Suzy," he said for probably the hundredth time that hour.

Truth be told, it was probably why he was so sad. Suzy wasn't gone in any sense other than not being in the house. She was on the other side of the country visiting her family. He'd call or text her, but even the few hours of time difference were enough to make it 2am there and only 11pm for him. Arin was not going to wake his wife just for his emotional hysteria.

Maybe he should call someone in his timezone. Being alone was honestly one of the worst things he could be. Who would he call though? Dan? Dan would probably be his best bet. Sweet, caring Dan. Yeah, he should call Dan.

Arin ever so carefully leaned over and picked his phone up from its spot on his nightstand while being mindful of Mochi still on his lap. He unlocked it and scrolled through his contacts. Finding Dan's contact picture smiling at him already made him feel better. He should definitely call Dan.

Arin sniffed a few times, cleared his throat and hit dual. A few rings later, Arin heard Dan pickup.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Uh- hey Dan. Are you busy? I hope I didn't wake you," Arin didn't even previously consider Dan being busy, and now really hoped he wasn't.

"Me? Busy? Come on Arin, don't be crazy, and even if I were busy you know I always have time for you. What's up?"

Hearing that made Arin smile. He did know that Dan would always make time for him, and it was a wonderfully comforting thought.

"I-I don't know dude, I'm just... I'm just really sad," he punctuated his sentence with a tiny sniff as the tears began to set in again.

Hearing this made Dan's heart wrench. It wasn't very often that Arin Hanson, who truly didn't get very sad anymore, was so upset. This made him immediately concerned.

When Dan didn't reply, Arin continued,

"This is gonna sound really lame, but I've just been sitting on my bed crying for God knows how long now, and I just wanted someone to talk to. I would've called Suzy but it's like 2am on the east side and she doesn't need to hear me blubber over nothing."

Dan felt honored that Arin had elected to call him over his own wife and of course understood his reasoning. He also knew that he couldn't just let Arin sit alone all night.

"Arin don't go anywhere. I'll be right over, okay?"

Arin thought about Dan coming over and hugging him while he cried and immediately agreed. Dan said to stay put, so he did.

It was no more than ten minutes before Dan was making his way up the Hanson-Berhow sidewalk. He'd quickly gathered himself from where he was sitting in his living room reading, while Barry sat playing some game on the TV, said he was going to Arin's and hopped into his car.

Arin was so glad to hear Dan's quiet knock on his bedroom door. He didn't even say anything and Dan pushed it open. There were no words exchanged as Dan set his keys on Arin's dresser, carefully moved Mochi out of the way and tackled Arin into a full body hug.

Arin clung to him and of course started sobbing all over again. Dan just held him close and stroked his fingers through Arin’s soft hair. Arin nuzzled his face against Dan's warm chest and let his tears fall freely.

“It's alright Big Cat, let it out. I've got you, it's okay,” Dan said softly, shifting his other hand to rub circles into Arin’s back.

Eventually, for the first time that night, the tears stopped. Arin slowed his breathing to match Dan's and they continued to hold each other. Arin was first to break the comfortable silence.

“Thank you Dan,” he said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

“Anytime.”

They laid that way until Arin thought he was ready to move. When he did, Dan moved his hand to Arin’s cheek, rubbing his thumb under Arin’s eye to remove excess tears.

“You need something to hydrate, will you drink tea if I brew it?” Dan asked, moving strands of hair stuck to Arin’s cheek behind his ear.

Arin simply gave a simple nod, keeping his eyes closed.

“Let me tuck you in and I'll come back with tea,” Dan said, carefully pulling himself from Arin’s grasp and pushing most of the tissues off the bed. He pulled a few blankets over his friend, tenderly kissed his forehead and made his way downstairs into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for him to get the tea into two hot mugs of water and return upstairs. He set both cups on the nightstand and went into the nearby bathroom. Without even asking Arin, he began drawing a warm bath, allowing a slight amount of steam to fill the room.

Dan went back into the bedroom and found Arin sitting up in bed with one of the mugs.

“I started a bath, come on,” he said with a warm smile, taking one of Arin’s hands. Arin continued to hold his mug, but went along with Dan.

Upon entering the bathroom, he set his tea on the counter by the sink and looked at Dan as if to ask, ‘Are you sure about this?’.

“Absolutely. But I'm only comfortable with it if you are.”

Arin gave him a small nod, another warm hug, and set about getting naked. Dan followed suit and slowly removed his jacket, t-shirt, jeans, socks and boxers, while Arin only had to take off his sweatpants and t-shirt. They discarded the clothing onto the ground to be dealt with later.

Once the water got high enough, Dan stopped the flow and began stepping foot into the bath. It was a pleasant contrast to the cool air and tiles of the bathroom. When he was settled, Dan held out his hand to Arin. He took Dan's warm hand and got in himself.

Arin wasn't really sure what to do when he sat down in the water, as he was awkwardly in front of Dan, just sort of looking at him.

“W-will you hold me?” Arin asked with a tinge of blush covering his cheeks.

It was the first thing Arin had said in awhile, and so his voice cracked a little on the first syllable.

Dan smiled again and said, “Of course I will, c’mere,” while opening his arms in greeting.

Arin was so grateful for Dan and gladly slid his way into Dan's lap. Like their time on the bed, Dan held onto Arin by placing one hand in his hair and the other making circles on his back. Similarly, Arin placed his head on Dan's slightly fuzzy chest and listened to his breathing.

Arin wanted to start crying again from how good it felt to be held, but he kept himself composed.

“You know how much I love you, right?” Dan asked, heart beating just a little quicker at the thought of his love for the man in his arms.

“Only if you know how much I love you too,” Arin said with a slight smile and giggle.

It was the giggle that told Dan this was working to make Arin feel better. Dan was so relieved he was able to make his best friend feel better. He placed a gentle kiss to Arin's head and sighed in contentment.

Arin lifted his head from Dan's chest to sit himself upright in Dan's embrace. He sat cross legged in Dan's open legs and threaded his arms around Dan's neck. The eye contact they made was full of nothing but love and warmth.

Arin was first to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back, Arin avoided eye contact and blushed more, but Dan only smiled more than he already was, bringing Arin back in. The kisses they shared had nothing but love, there was no space for lust in such a circumstance.

They spent the remainder of their time in the water sharing gentle presses of lips, not so much as even daring to use tongue. Before the water got too cold, Dan attempted to wash Arin’s hair, gently massaging shampoo into Arin’s long hair. When they decided Arin was clean, they began to remove themselves from the bath.

Dan had made sure to set out the fluffiest towels he could find and wrapped Arin in one. He pulled one around himself and opened the drain in the tub. Once they were mostly dry, Dan brought Arin back into the bedroom and pulled out warm sweatpants and one of the plentiful t-shirts in the drawers for Arin to dress in. Dan also found pajamas for himself.

He went about pulling the clothing onto himself while Arin did the same. Dan then made sure all the tissues had been thrown away before tucking Arin into bed for a second time. He kissed Arin’s lips once more before moving to switch off the lights.

Settling down under the covers, Dan pulled Arin close and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, for all of this Dan. I don't know what I would've done otherwise. I was so sad, and now I could hardly be happier. If only Suzy were here, I guess that would be the only way,” Arin said, snuggling fully into the sheets and blankets.

“I know Big Cat, I miss her too. She'll be home in a few days though. I'm sorry I didn't offer to stay over when she told us she'd be going out of town,” Dan replied quietly.

They then fell silent, Arin wrapped in Dan's long limbs, the need for sleep taking them over.

“I love you Dan.”

“I love you too Arin.”

And then they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll start writing more often. I enjoyed this a lot.


End file.
